


To Love Sunshine

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, Everybody Loves Prompto, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Rimming, Smut, but Promptio is the main one here, cuddles and snuggles, enema, everybody loves each other, just a sprinkling of angst, just a sweet tooth-rottingly fluffy lovefest for Prompto, prompto-centric, ship feels all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Prompto wants his first time to be with Gladio, and the three guys help make sure Prompto is as comfortable and prepared as possible. Or, 7,000+ words of self-indulgent smut that I had to get off my chest.(For any concerned, the enema scene is very vague and focuses more on relationship dynamic than the action taking place.)





	To Love Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been working on this monster for over a month, and I'm so happy it's FINALLY done!
> 
> Now to get back to work on my fluffy merman au...

    Gladio was more than Prompto had ever taken before - granted, Prompto had only ever taken dildos, but he'd never really ventured outside his comfort zone as far as sizes. Proportionally, Gladio seemed average sized -  _proportionally_. Prompto was confident that the length was more than manageable. The girth would be a different story. The head was gorgeous and plump, tapering just enough for a comfortable but full entry. His shaft was thickest near the center, at least a solid two inches in diameter, if Prompto had to guess. But that was just a guess, he hadn't ever been great at math or estimation. The blond had never stretched himself that far before. Even when fingering himself, Prompto didn't try more than two fingers.  
  
    It was a magnificent cock - uncut, it was thick and heavy, almost stubbornly stiff when fully erect, and curved gently toward the shield's belly button. Two prominent veins wrapped half-way around the shaft. It seemed strange to wax poetic about a  _penis_ ; but ever since his first night of intimacy with the three men after becoming their newest lover - ever since he first laid eyes on Gladio's dick - he'd been thirsting over it. Not to say his dick was the  _only_  thing Prompto liked about the shield.  
  
    Prompto had developed a rather large crush for Gladio after a time, joining his somewhat smaller crushes on Noctis and Ignis. For a long time, Prompto had difficulties relaxing around the large man, much less  _talking to him_. Finally, though, Gladio seemed to realize how much he intimidated the prince's skittish best friend, and managed to start up easy conversations with him. This allowed Prompto to feel more confident in opening up as well, and soon they were almost always seen chatting animatedly with each other.  
  
    The young man learned that Gladio was extremely intelligent and well-read, despite his blunt and straight-forward way of speaking. They discussed literature - everything from the classics to trashy romance novels - and the arts, as well as fitness and nutrition. It was no lie that Prompto had gotten on famously with Noct and Iggy, but when he finally started bonding with Gladio, something  _clicked_.  
  
    Admittedly, he'd been more than a little distraught when Gladio revealed that he was in a relationship. It strained their blooming friendship - or rather, Prompto's reaction strained it. He avoided Gladio for a time, and always found a way to excuse himself whenever the shield found him. Apparently he became concerned enough to turn to Noctis and Ignis for help.  
  
    And then Ignis and his big, smart, beautiful brain figured it out.  
  
    The three men sat Prompto down in Noct's apartment one day and explained that they were in a serious - albeit secret - polyamorous relationship together. It seemed that Gladio had felt that same strong connection that Prompto did, and - for a long time - had been dropping hints about his interest in the blond, gauging the other two's feelings about him. They told Prompto that they had thorough discussions about him possibly joining them once Iggy put two and two together. They asked Prompto to be their lover and partner, but Prompto, being Prompto, had a nervous breakdown.  
  
    The blond was... well, he was overwhelmed. It was as if his brain short-circuited after the only three people he was harboring crushes for said they were all dating  _each other_. They were bewildered when he stood and bolted for the door - he didn't go far, but they didn't follow him. After ten minutes, Gladio had joined him on the curb in front of Noct's apartment.  
  
    He had spoken to Prompto then, quiet and gentle, " _It's okay if you're not comfortable. Just think about it, and whatever you decide, we'll figure out how to make it work, yeah? Just know we all really like you, and we'd be really happy to become your partners._ "  
  
    When Prompto brushed it off as them just being nice because they felt sorry for him being left out, Gladio sighed and pleaded for him to come back upstairs. He was reluctant, but ultimately he did. After some careful explaining and reassurance from Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis, they took Prompto back home and left him to think it all over.  
  
    The day that Prompto agreed to be their boyfriend, their faces lit up. Noctis, in a rare show of unrestrained happiness, nearly bowled him over as he tackled the blond into a bear hug. Laughing softly, he planted a quick peck on his cheek before letting him go. Ignis was next in line to pull him into a warm embrace. Elegant fingers stroked through his light hair as he murmured his sincerest thanks. Prompto felt him place a kiss on top of his head, and then Ignis released his hold.  
  
    Gladio stood back with a wide smile that was contagious. Once Noct and Iggy were through, the larger man stepped forward and held out his arms. Prompto all but leapt into them as they wrapped securely around his slim form. Then Prompto understood why Noct and Iggy had held back and been so chaste with their kisses. The way Gladio beamed at him and moved to cradle his freckled face - he must have wanted to be the one to give Prompto the first proper kiss. Prompto still never forgot how their lips slotted together perfectly, or how the brunet hummed a pleased noise when Prompto draped his arms over those broad shoulders and pressed his body close.  
  
    He didn't share all of his firsts with Gladio, but he knew without a doubt that he wanted his first time having sex with a man to be with the brunet. Prompto expressed this desire openly with the other three, keeping true to the rule of open and honest communication in their relationship. They made plans, making sure to find a night when they were all free. The atmosphere between the four of them was, in a word,  _giddy_.  
  
  
    The night had finally arrived, and now, four hours after dinner, Prompto was feeling a little less giddy. Clad in a simple tank top and chocobo-print shorts, he shuffled into the main area of Noctis's apartment. Noct and Gladio, who had been duking it out in an old school fighting game, paused to look up at him. Similarly, Ignis set down the clean dishes he'd been putting away to turn his attention to the blond.  
  
    "I, uh... did the thing." Prompto said awkwardly, holding his hands behind his back and bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  
  
    "You had a bowel movement?" Ignis prompted lightly for clarification.  
  
    Prompto coughed and cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up, "Yes. That." It was like, the least sexy thing ever, but Ignis refused to let them proceed before Prompto was, as he said, 'empty and clean'.  
  
    The adviser's eyes softened and he gave the blond an understanding smile. He quickly finished putting away the dishes and hastened to Prompto's side, placing a hand on the small of his back, "Come along, darling. We'll get you cleaned up and prepared."  
  
    The young man's heartbeat quickened at the thought of what was to come. As diligent in his planning as Ignis was, he knew that some things were unpredictable, and he had promised to strive to make sure each of the three men had some intimate time with the blond tonight. The adviser's hand - bare and un-gloved for once - moved to trail down Prompto's forearm to interlace their fingers as he ushered them to the bathroom.  
  
    He paused near the door, turning back to address their other companions, "Do be sure to find a stopping point soon. We'll only be about ten minutes."  
  
    "Oh, we'll be ready when you're done. Don't worry." Gladio reassured them with a wolfish grin, his eyes settling on Prompto with a hungry stare before throwing him a wink. Prompto had to bite his lip to physically stop the whimper that threatened to leave his mouth at the expression.  
  
    "Yeah," Noctis chimed in with his own smirk, "we've been waiting forever for this."  
  
    "Indeed," Iggy said, his voice several octaves lower than usual. He pulled Prompto in and closed the door behind them, letting go of the blond's hand just long enough to start the shower. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he stood in front of the young man and cradled his face in both hands. He brushed the tip of his nose over the other's, contentedly nuzzling before capturing Prompto's lips in a tender kiss.  
  
    Prompto clung to Ignis's shirt with a light grip as the adviser coaxed his mouth open to deepen the kiss. The younger man couldn't help the shiver that shook his body as the warm, slick tongue danced around his own. Prompto loved Ignis's kisses, his lips were beautiful and plush, and he couldn't resist sucking and nipping lightly at the pronounced upper lip. Ignis retaliated by nibbling on his bottom lip, tugging at it gently before releasing it and leaning away enough to remove his glasses and lay them on the counter.  
  
    Ignis tugged the tank top up and over Prompto's head, simply hanging it on the doorknob. Vibrant green eyes raked over his body, and Prompto felt his body pulse. His shorts did little to hide his half-hard erection, and he was sure the adviser would have done anything to rile the blond up enough to see him come in his shorts had they not already had a plan for the night. Instead, the older man settled on peeling the garment off ever-so-slowly. The act was sensual beyond belief, and Prompto could feel the blood rushing south with every second that passed. His cock sprung free as the waistband slipped down, giving an appreciative twitch at the small groan Ignis let out.  
  
    "In the shower with you, love." Ignis whispered, teasing Prompto's earlobe between his teeth for a brief moment. He manually turned the blond toward the tub and gave his ass a quick swat with the backs of his fingers to get him moving, earning him a small squawk of surprise.  
  
    Stepping into the spray, the blond gave a pleasant shudder at the tingling sensation of the warm water. While waiting for Ignis to prepare the disposable enema and undress, Prompto showered properly, indulging in Noctis's fancy shampoo and conditioner. Not only did it make his hair silky smooth, it also gave it a healthy shine - and the mild orange blossom scent he'd catch a whiff of once it was dry reminded him of his royal boyfriend.   
  
    He was just stepping into the water to rinse off when Ignis joined him. The corners of the adviser's lips curved in a warm smile, looping his arms around Prompto's waist and pressing a kiss to his wet forehead.  
  
    "Ready?" Ignis asked, one hand kneading Prompto's squishy rear. The younger man nodded and relaxing into the strategist's hold, nuzzling the crook of his neck. It wasn't his first enema by far, but it was always a strange sensation at first. He felt a twinge of pleasure as the water put the slightest pressure against his prostate. Between that and Iggy's erection pressed against his hip, Prompto had to fight the urge to grind into the man's thigh.  
  
    "You know, um... I could have done this myself." Prompto mumbled with an awkward laugh as the water exited his body. He could no longer tell if the heat in his cheeks was from the shower or his embarrassment.  
  
    "It's no trouble. We're taking care of all the preparatory work so you may concentrate on relaxing and enjoying your first time to the fullest." Ignis replied low, planting an affectionate kiss to Prompto's shoulder while his nimble fingers continued to handle him with utmost care.  
  
    "It's kinda gross, though, don't you think?"  
  
    "Perhaps, but I don't mind." At the blond's silence, Ignis added, "After this, you may do it yourself, but tonight is a special occasion and I want to take care of you."  
  
    Prompto simply buried his face further into Iggy's neck. Mere minutes later, the adviser announced that he was finished. They each lathered soap between their hands and finished washing up. Just before shutting off the water, Prompto wrapped his fingers around Iggy's shaft and gave it a few slow strokes. Ignis's breath hitched, his hands planted firmly on Prompto's shoulders as he shallowly rolled his hips into the touch.  
  
    The blond let out a soft groan, smiling and biting his lip before he whispered, "Babe, you're always taking care of us. At least let me return the favor."  
  
    Iggy fucked Prompto's hand at a leisurely pace, visibly relishing the tight, warm grip. Prompto licked his lips after he flicked his gaze down to watch the beautiful, rosy cock slide effortlessly in and out of his hand. He squeezed at the tip, drawing a big, fat bead of precum from the slit. Ignis gasped out a moan and reached up one hand to tangle in his blond locks while the other one took hold of Prompto's forearm to ease his hand off.  
  
    Prompto relented with a tiny, smug grin. The adviser took a steady breath and swallowed, speaking before he was completely recovered, "La-later, I think, love. But it is an offer I shall accept without hesitation. For now, let's...not keep the others waiting."  
  
  
    Just outside Noctis's bedroom door, they could hear the desperate pants and moans of the prince himself. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Prompto couldn't help the splitting grin that spread across his face at the sight that greeted them. Noctis was sprawled out at the foot of the bed, legs spread wide by large hands, and Gladio's face was pressed between them. The prince cried out in ecstasy, back arched and fists clenching the sheets.  
  
    " _Gods,_  Gladio!" Noct exclaimed as the shield pulled off for a quick breath, a string of saliva connecting from his tongue to the head of Noctis's dick. Gladio descended onto it again, humming pleasantly at the outcry. He gripped those pale hips tighter and buried his nose back into the prince's dark hair, wrenching a wail from the smaller man's throat.  
  
    "Holy shit, that's hot." Prompto groaned, leaning back against the strategist who snorted his amusement. Midnight blue eyes fluttered open and the prince noticeably shivered at the sight of his new audience - both nude and aroused. Prompto spotted the corner of Gladio's mouth curl upwards at the praise and the amber gaze that flicked up to meet his. The shield winked and hollowed his cheeks.  
  
    " _FUCK!_ I-I'm gonna cum!" Noctis gasped, thighs quivering as he smacked Gladio's shoulder. With an obscene pop, the large man released the prince's cock, which seemed to topple him over the edge.  
  
    "Shit..." Prompto startled a bit at the curse that came from under Iggy's breath. However, he couldn't deny that he thought the same thing while watching white arcs of cum coat Noctis's chest and stomach. Gladio blinked down at him with a self-satisfied grin and carefully crawled over him to plant chaste kisses across his cheeks and on his lips.  
  
    "Titan's balls, Gladio." Noctis sighed shakily, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position and throwing his arms over his eyes.  
  
    The shield chuckled and glanced at the other two, looking smug, "I lost the game."  
  
    "That certainly doesn't look like the face of defeat, Gladio." Ignis pointed out with a raised brow as he stalked over to the foot of the bed to run his fingers through raven hair. The prince smiled up at him through heavy eyelids and coaxed him down for a slow, sweet kiss.  
  
    "Hey, blondie," The low, gravely voice caught Prompto's attention, and when he looked up, he saw Gladio lounging against the headboard. The brunet opened his arms and gestured, "C'mere sunshine."  
  
    Prompto's feet moved automatically, and he soon found himself on the bed, straddling the man's lap and surrounded by his strong, tattooed arms. The shield smiled warmly up at him through his ridiculously long, dark lashes. Gods, he was beautiful - like unreasonably beautiful. Rugged as he was with his thick, untamed eyebrows and stubble, and his dark, wild locks, he was  _gorgeous_. Especially when he smiled his straight, white, toothy grin, just as he was doing now.  
  
    "Gods, stop looking so perfect." Prompto muttered, pulling him into a kiss. Gladio laughed and allowed himself to be handled, fingers roving over the expanse of the blond's freckled back and sides. Those fingers knew exactly the kind of touches Prompto loved - firm and comforting at first to ground him, then they eased off to feather-light touches that sent goosebumps over his body. It sent a thrill through him, making him whine. Well, that and the fact that Prompto was now acutely aware of the fact that Gladio still had his sweatpants on.  
  
    "Why on Eos do you still have any clothes on?" Prompto complained, grinding his ass vigorously against the shield's clothed erection. Gladio only gasped a laugh as the blond continued, "I mean, you're always the first to strip during training, how the hell are you now the only one who hasn't-"  
  
    Gladio cut him off with a quick kiss, "Okay, okay, I got it." He prompted the blond to lift himself up and he slipped the waistband of his sweats down.  
  
    "Allow me," Iggy's silky voice sounded from the bedside. Prompto's stomach did a backflip as he felt Ignis's mouth latch onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was over all too soon, and when his eyes fluttered open, he saw the adviser draping Gladio's sweatpants over Noctis's office chair near the window.  
  
    When blue eyes flitted back to the man beneath him, they were drawn to the very dick he thirsted after. "Fuck me..." Prompto breathed, wiggling his hips and biting his lip  _hard_.  
  
    "That's the idea, chocobo." Gladio's voice rumbled, rubbing circles into his back. His gaze was suddenly way more intense than Prompto expected, and his expansive chest rose and fell faster. If he wasn't mistaken, Prompto could see a rosy blush blooming across the tops of Gladio's tanned cheeks. Prompto surged forward, crashing their lips together and practically devouring his mouth. The shield returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. His arms held Prompto tight, pulling him closer until their shafts pressed together and they moaned in heady delight. It was hot where they touched, each press of lips and fingertips leaving tingling flesh in their wake.  
  
    "They're so in their own little world." Noct drawled from behind.  
  
    "Already feeling left out, Noct?" Ignis asked.  
  
    "Nah, but it's really hot to watch." After a beat, in which Prompto pictured the doubtful expression on Ignis's face, Noctis said, "Okay, maybe a little."  
  
    Gladio broke the kiss and both of them gasped for air. Panting, the brunet took a moment to compose himself and planted firm hands on Prompto's hips to still them. The blond bit back a whine, knowing that if Gladio hadn't stopped their movements that he wouldn't have lasted much longer.  
  
    "You want in on this, Princess?" Gladio asked with a grin. Prompto's head swiveled to look over his shoulder to see Noctis sit up straighter and nod. "Come over here and help prepare Prom, 'kay? C'mon, sunshine, give his Highness a good view."  
  
    Prompto positioned himself over Gladio's muscular thighs, which forced him to spread his legs wide, baring his ass for his best friend. The shield helped prop him up so Prompto had leverage to hold himself up. The prince's warm fingertips stroked gently over Prompto's supple skin before spreading his cheeks apart and he hummed his contentment at the touch. There was the shuffling of movement and Ignis came into view.  
  
    He opened the nightstand drawer and glanced inside before inquiring, "Which flavor would you prefer, love?"  
  
    "Hmm..." Noctis pondered, as he ran the pad of his index finger enticingly over the blond's hole, "let's do the orange and cream one."

    Prompto couldn't help snorting, "Wow, you  _really_ like orange stuff, don'tcha?"

    "What? It's good." Noct shot back defensively.  
  
    There was the snap of a plastic cap being opened, and seconds later, Prompto gasped as cold lube dribbled over his ass and into the cleft. Before it could drip down too far and make a mess, it was caught by Noct's tongue, hot and wet against his most private spot. Prompto shuddered and keened against Gladio's chest, where his head had immediately dropped.  
  
    The prince lapped at the puckered circle, rubbing the sensitive skin in a teasing massage. Prompto let out a shaky breath, scrabbling to readjust his iron grip on the shield's biceps. He saw stars behind his eyelids, and his focus was drawn to the pinpoint of pleasure between his legs. Everything sounded muffled, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized the unbroken string of moans and curses as his own. His body was moving with Noctis's tongue, pressing back for more.  
  
    Arousal flooded his body, leaving his nerves raw and buzzing. It seemed to swell with every swipe of his tongue, leaving Prompto panting and shuddering helplessly. His cock twitched eagerly, each barb of pleasure drawing slow trickles of precum. Gods, what he would give at that moment to be able to sit on Noct's royal face and be devoured into bone-shaking bliss.  
  
    Noct grew more enthusiastic, encouraged by the blond's reactions. His face was practically buried between Prompto's cheeks, eating him out as if his very life depended on it. The pitch and volume of Prompto's voice rose until he was practically screaming.  
  
    Then there was a digit wriggling its way in, followed quickly by a second once Noctis realized how soft and pliable Prompto already was. That quick, clever tongue effortlessly played between the scissoring fingers. He couldn't even tell which way was up, and he couldn't stop the trembling in his thighs.  _Gods_ , he was getting close, so close. Noctis's mouth was fucking sinful, and unfair, and- suddenly  _gone_.  
  
    This time, Prompto couldn't stop the loud, drawn-out whine. The fingers remained, and a third one was even added, but it wasn't the same as a burning stretch quickly replaced the pleasure. He was only vaguely aware of Gladio stroking his hair and shushing him comfortingly.  
  
    "Let him cool down a bit." Ignis said, his own hand caressing over Prompto's freckled shoulders.  
  
    "Yeah, he got too close. I might end up with bruises I'll have to explain to Cor next week." Gladio chuckled, but kept up his gentle touches. Prompto still wasn't quite in his right mind yet, letting out a low groan of discomfort and pressing his face into Gladio's chest like a child on the verge of throwing a tantrum.  
  
    "Oh, darling, you're doing so well." Iggy crooned, peppering kisses up his spine.  
  
    "Yeah, Prom, you're amazing." Noctis chimed in, "You're gonna take Gladio's cock so well. You're already taking four fingers, did you notice that?"  
  
    Prompto blinked lazily and tried to concentrate. Noctis paused his steady thrusting long enough to wiggle the digits inside Prompto and...  _yup_  there were definitely four in there, at least two knuckles deep. With the smallest adjustment, the prince pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, brushing at least one against his prostate on the pull out. Prompto choked out a gasp, clamping down on Noct's hand.  
  
    "Fuck..." Three voices murmured in unison.  
  
    "H-He's ready, I'm pretty sure." Noctis stuttered, swallowing hard as he eased out of the blond.  
  
    Prompto felt so empty, more than he'd ever felt before - probably because he'd been stretched wider than ever. Tattooed arms pulled him down, and by instinct, Prompto wound his arms around Gladio's neck.  
  
    "What'd'you think, babe? You ready?" The shield asked, pressing a kiss on his temple.  
  
    " _Gods, yes_." Prompto's voice was breathy. As much as he missed Noct's tongue and fingers lavishing him with attention, he yearned for Gladio's embrace more than anything else.  
  
    "Alright, switch spots with me." Gladio said, patting the side of his thigh to spur him into moving. The shield waved off the other two's assistance, opting to place pillows under Prompto's hips himself. While Ignis and Gladio dug around the drawer for Gladio's condoms - dear gods, he needed  _his own special condoms_ - Prompto questioned himself for a fraction of a second whether or not he was  _actually_  ready for this.  
  
    Noctis slithered up beside the blond, bumping his nose against his jaw to nuzzle close. The prince didn't get a chance to properly cuddle after his orgasm, and he now seemed determined to get his fill where he could. It was a damn good thing his bed was huge, because a minute later Ignis joined them on the bed and pulled Noctis to his chest to spoon. The adviser reached out to smooth over Prompto's hair. They both smiled at him with warm affection, and Prompto craned his neck to receive two soft kisses from them.  
  
    "Prom..." Gladio's voice was gentle and quiet. He looked slightly sheepish as he knelt between the blond's knees. Gladio guided Prompto's legs further apart, and the smaller man had to bite his lip at the spike of excitement he felt at being splayed open completely. Gladio tore the foil packet and rolled the condom on before coating it with a generous layer of regular lube. He held his shaft steady with one hand, hovering over Prompto's entrance.  
  
    "Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down, okay?"  
  
    "O-okay." Prompto nodded and curled his fingers into the pillow case beneath his head. The situation suddenly felt surreal, as if he would wake up at any moment and find himself in his bed with a ruined pair of boxers.  
  
    He felt the press of the tip against him and unconsciously tensed.  _Okay, not so surreal anymore_ , he thought, sucking in a long, deep breath and letting it out slowly. Prompto concentrated on easing the tension in his muscles. Gladio pushed in until the entire head was enveloped, stopping only when Prompto's hand shot up to grasp his large forearm. His request for Gladio to wait was barely audible. The stretch was harsh, feeling like a fire in his ass.  
  
    "Prom, hey, look at me." Gladio pleaded. Prompto's eyes snapped open as if he didn't realize they were closed. Shit, how long had he been lying there with them squeezed closed like that? There was a deep crease between the shield's eyebrows and he looked anxious. "I'm sorry, babe. It's too much, isn't it?"  
  
    "Wha-?"  
  
    "It's alright, darling. We can try another night if you'd like." Ignis said. He and Noct were both propped on their elbows, faces twisted with the same worry that Gladio had.  
  
    "Yeah, we can get you some plugs or something to prepare you more." Noctis gripped Prompto's hand tight, giving him a strained smile.  
  
    "W-What?" Prompto asked again, breathless, before feeling the moisture of tears on his cheeks. He glanced down and noticed that he was completely flaccid as well.  _Oh_... Now he understood the abrupt halt. At the pulling sensation, he yelped, "No, WAIT!"  
  
    Prompto's legs wrapped tightly around Gladio's hips, preventing him from pulling out - in fact, it made his cock sink a little deeper into Prompto, who gasped at the sensation.  
  
    " _Prompto!_ " Gladio growled in shock, brows furrowing deeper.  
  
    Prompto winced and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He glanced up meekly and apologized, his voice barely above a whisper, "Sorry... I just- I don't want to stop yet." His vision blurred as fresh, hot tears welled up. His heart was thudding painfully hard in his chest and anxiety crawled up his throat. Everything had been going so well, and now they were all looking at him with concern. It was a look they had given him often when he first decided to join them in the bedroom - the one that looked like they thought he would break.  
  
    "You need not force yourself, sweetheart." Ignis murmured, lifting a hand to wipe a tear that escaped.  
  
    "I'm  _not!_ " Prompto argued, fighting tooth and nail to not start sobbing. The fact that his voice cracked surely didn't help.  
  
    "Prom-"  
  
    "- _No_. Gods, Gladdy I've wanted this for  _so long_. I still do. I don't want to stop. I just needed time to get used to it. You  _told_ me to tell you if I wanted you to stop.  _Please_ , Gladio. Please don't stop. I can  _do this_." The tears rolled freely down his cheeks now. He wasn't crying because of the pain, at least not anymore. In fact, his body was already adjusting to the intrusion. No, he was crying because they were making decisions for him and assuming that he was too fragile for this.  
  
    Gladio looked like he wanted to argue, but he turned his gaze to the other two men. All three of them looked uncertain, but after a beat, Ignis nodded. The larger man shifted until he was cradling the blond's face in his hands. He swiped away the tears with his thumbs and kissed away new ones that started to spill over. He shushed him softly while Prompto tried to calm his breathing.  
  
    "You're absolutely sure you don't wanna stop?" Gladio asked for confirmation once he finally captured his blue gaze. Prompto answered firmly, adding a nod for good effect. "Okay. We'll keep going. But you  _tell me_  if you-"  
  
    "-I will." Prompto cut him off and wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him down for a brief kiss. Gladio huffed in mock exasperation, but smirked with affection. At the experimental wiggle of Prompto's hips, Gladio began to rock, slow and deliberate, pushing himself in inch by inch. The blond knew he was watching his every reaction for any sign of discomfort, but Prompto was already getting used to the stretch and the sensation of being blissfully full.  
  
    Prompto let out a low moan and his eyes fluttered slightly when Gladio was fully seated, hips flush against his ass. He felt the warm rush of air as Gladio exhaled sharply. His eyes were closed for a few moments, dark lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. They blinked open a second later, and his warm, honey gaze met Prompto's. The rest of the world fell away as Gladio's lips pressed against his in a slow kiss.  
  
    Prompto curled his arms around muscular shoulders, savoring the thick heat where he and Gladio were joined. It was starkly different from the initial burning stretch. He was utterly filled, as close to Gladio as he physically could be. His heart swelled with affection as he was held closer by the man.  
  
    "You okay?" Gladio whispered.  
  
    "Yeah. I'm great." Prompto said with a grin that seemed to be contagious because one spread over Gladio's face too. Prompto bit his lip shyly, "Y-you, um... You can move now."  
  
    The shield grunted his acknowledgement and sat up on his knees, intently raking his eyes over the blond's body and their connection. He drew back about half-way and snapped his hips forward again, making Prompto gasp. He repeated the motion again and again, setting a steady pace. Gladio's callused hands pulled Prompto's legs from around his waist and spread them apart. He leaned forward with an intense stare and a smirk, bringing the blond's knees to his chest and increased his speed.  
  
    The change in angle allowed Gladio to impale him impossibly deeper. Every other stroke pressed against his prostate and Prompto arched up with a cry. It was incredible, better than fingers, and better than every single dildo he'd ever used. Maybe part of it was because it was Gladio. Or maybe because it was sex with a living, breathing person as opposed to silicone - but mostly because it was Gladio.  
  
    A hiss of pleasure from the shield drew Prompto out of his temporary haze long enough to notice Ignis draped over the brunet's shoulders. He pinched Gladio's nipples, rolling them gently between his fingertips. The adviser's green eyes were fixed on Prompto with a fond expression. A blush rushed high on Gladio's cheeks and his low moans of pleasure came faster as he fucked Prompto.  
  
    "You look so good on Gladio's cock, darling." Ignis praised Prompto before turning to nip at Gladio's ear, "Don't you think so?"  
  
    "Hell yeah," Gladio agreed, his gaze never leaving Prompto's panting, trembling body, "he's fucking perfect."  
  
    Prompto let out a shaky little moan, Gladio's adoration sending a sharp spike of heat through his core and directly to his dick. It twitched helplessly against his stomach while Gladio drilled into him. Gods, he wanted to be touched already, to find any kind of friction to relieve the ache of arousal. As if reading his thoughts, Gladio wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.   
  
    A small breath tickled his neck as his very sleepy prince nuzzled against him. He left tiny, little kisses up and down Prompto's throat and collarbone. One of Ignis's hands abandoned Gladio's chest to caress the blond's thigh. Between the fervor building deep in his gut and the intimate touches from his three boyfriends, Prompto had tears spilling over again for a completely different reason.  
  
    His heart ached in the best way, and all he could think of was how much he cared about these men. They'd tended to him every step of the way tonight, being considerate of his comfort even though he'd gotten upset with them for it.  
  
    "Prom," Gladio moaned, having noticed the blond crying again. His hips stuttered, but he didn't stop. His thumb swiped over the head of Prompto's dick and rubbed along his slit.  
  
    Prompto sobbed in delight, hurdling toward his climax way faster than he expected, "AAH! I'm... I'm not gonna last- Glaa-adio!"  
  
    Gladio let out a desperate groan, gripping his hips tighter and snapping his hips forward harder and faster. Prompto's pleasured whimpers and moans left his throat unbidden with each rough thrust. He gasped and cried out with a broken scream as two slick, hot mouths latched onto his nipples. Along with another stroke down his length, Prompto unraveled completely and came harder than he ever had in his  _life_. Thick, white ropes of cum painted his stomach. It was sticky and clung to Gladio's fingers as the shield worked him through his orgasm, milking him for all he was worth.  
  
    Gladio slowed to a gentle rocking, and Noct and Iggy planted sweet, chaste kisses all over Prompto's face as he came down from his intense high. Ignis moved to Gladio shortly after to assist him, and Noctis reclaimed his spot against Prompto's side, snuggling close. Prompto's body was left with a wonderful tingling sensation and relaxed into the mattress, totally pliant beneath Gladio. He reached up and pulled Gladio closer, tangling his fingers in Gladio's hair and scratching his scalp with blunt nails.  
  
    "Your turn, big guy." Prompto croaked, "Come for me?"  
  
    "You got it, sunshine," Gladio breathed with a sweet smile. Behind him, Iggy resumed his attentions to Gladio's nipples and licked a wet stripe up his pulse point before latching onto the sensitive skin. Panting, the shield started fucking into Prompto's body again, setting a brutal pace that had the blond gasping from the force.  
  
    "You love how well he takes your cock, don't you?" Ignis purred teasingly. "How his perfect arse just swallows you whole, like it was made for you..."  
  
    Gladio let out a soft cry and his hips started losing their rhythm. Prompto bit his lip, taking in the view of Iggy taking Gladio apart piece by piece with just a few words. An idea struck him, then - something that would help both of them finally get off.  
  
    "Iggy," Prompto rasped. Ignis turned to him with a curious expression. Prompto waved him over, "C'mere. I said I'd return the favor, didn't I?"  
  
    The advisor was visibly stunned, and Prompto watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. He was blushing and his expression turned uncharacteristically shy. Regardless, he shuffled over the small distance, swollen cock bobbing between his legs as he settled by Prompto's head. Sky blue eyes locked onto Gladio as he brought Iggy's cock to his mouth and gave the tip a small kitten lick. Ignis let out a shaky breath, and Gladio whimpered - holy Shiva's tits, he actually  _whimpered_  - at the sight.  
  
    Prompto latched onto the head of Iggy's dick and bobbed his head shallowly, savoring the way the lightly salty precum contrasted with the clean taste of his skin. The chamberlain's soft hands caressed his jaw and combed through his hair with utmost tenderness. He didn't force Prompto to do anything, his touch simply acting as reassurance. Prompto inhaled deeply and relaxed his throat to take Ignis as deep as possible at this angle.  
  
    While Iggy went breathlessly silent, Gladio's breathing was loud and ragged, ending in broken off moans. Prompto peeked through one eye to watch the shield, more than a little pleased with how the flush in his face had spread down his neck, and how his brow and chest glistened with sweat from his exertion. With one hand still in the shield's hair, Prompto tugged hard, just as he knew Gladio liked.  
  
    Gladio cursed, " _Fuck, I'm-_ " before he could finish his sentence, he let out a strangled shout and stilled after a sharp thrust in. His body trembled for several seconds while he gripped Prompto's hips hard. Prompto pulled off of Ignis's dick momentarily to watch the euphoric expression on the shield's face. The crease between Gladio's brows eased as his body calmed down, and he greedily gulped a few deep breaths. He pressed short, languid kisses against Prompto's lips, beard scratching against his skin.  
  
    "You're incredible, Prom..." Gladio murmured, "You're so good... so good."  
  
    "I, ah... I hate to interrupt, but I'm terribly close." Ignis panted.  
  
    Prompto smiled sheepishly up at the adviser, "Sorry, babe."  
  
    Gladio eased out of the blond and stood to slip the condom off. After tying it and tossing it into the waste bin by Noctis's desk, he climbed behind Ignis and tugged him against his chest, removing his glasses and smugly saying, "We got you."  
  
    He scooped up the abandoned bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers before easing them into the adviser's body. A small noise left Ignis's mouth and his eyes fluttered closed. Prompto licked his lips and loosely took the head of Iggy's dick between them. He felt Noctis shift beside him, and suddenly the prince was draped over Prompto so they could both lavish Iggy's weeping cock with their mouths. Ignis's jaw dropped open in silent ecstasy.  
  
    With his free hand, Gladio turned Ignis's head for a slow, sensual kiss. Prompto and Noctis synchronized their movements, licking and swirling their tongues to massage the most sensitive spots of the chamberlain's cock. His hips began thrusting forward in an effort to fuck himself more enthusiastically against Gladio's fingers and the younger men's mouths.  
  
    "C'mon, Iggy, don't hold back on us." Gladio growled low, sucking hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder.  
  
    Soon after, the whines and moans started coming unrestrained from adviser, who was typically quiet when they made love until one of them encouraged him to be as loud as he wanted. His composure was quickly unraveling, and as soon as his hands scrabbled for purchase in Prompto and Noctis's hair, Prompto knew Ignis wouldn't last much longer.  
  
    Noct and Prom swiftly moved into place, opening their mouths and sticking out their tongues eagerly at the tip of his dick.  
  
    "Look, Iggy, they're begging for your cum. It would be impolite to turn them down." It was Gladio's turn to purr dirty words into Ignis's ear.  
  
    With a low moan, Ignis's cock pulsed and at first white hot cum dribbled from the tip and across their tongues. It throbbed again and again, gushing with more force. Prompto's tongue danced around Noct's, trying to lap up as much of Iggy's spend as he could.  
  
    Gladio pulled his fingers out and wiped them with a tissue. He padded to the bathroom to bring cleansing wipes for the others. Noctis braced Ignis in the meantime and Prompto sat up - wincing slightly at the discomfort - and rubbed soothing circles against the side of the adviser's thigh. Iggy wore a small, blissed out smile and leaned his head against Noct's shoulder.  
  
    Gladio returned from the bathroom, and once they were all cleaned up, the shield flopped onto the bed, right in the middle of the pillows. Noctis eased Ignis under the covers on Gladio's right before curling up close behind his adviser. The two younger men fell asleep almost immediately. Prompto left to get a bottle of water from the fridge, and when he returned - having already drunk half of it because  _damn_  he was parched - he was met with a beckoning Gladio.  
  
    They shared an adoring gaze for a moment before Prompto climbed into bed and snuggled close to the shield, resting his head on his chest. Gladio wrapped his arm securely around his small form and chuckled when the blond nuzzled at his cheek affectionately.  
  
    "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Gladio whispered.  
  
    "Yeah, I did." Prompto answered, unable to erase the grin plastered to his face.  
  
    "I'm glad. I'm, uh... I'm really happy I got to be your first." The shield admitted shyly. He held Prompto's gaze for a long moment, finally saying in a tone that made the blond melt, "I love you, Prom."  
  
    Prompto's heart swelled with emotion. Even though they'd shared the sentiment before, this time seemed different - more significant and concrete than any other time. "I love you, too."  
  
    Gladio pulled him in for a kiss, which turned into several more slow, leisurely kisses until he pulled away to plant a final one on Prompto's forehead. The blond could finally feel how tired his body was, heavy eyelids fighting a losing battle to stay open.  
  
    "Sweet dreams, sunshine." Gladio whispered, clicking off the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
    "You too, big guy." Prompto mumbled against his boyfriend's warm skin, feeling perfectly and utterly content as he finally succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super sick while finishing this, so I hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you in advance for comments and kudos, they feed my soul!
> 
> Drop by anytime to my [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) if you wanna talk about ffxv and these precious boys <3 I also upload art sometimes.


End file.
